It's Not What It Seems
by candacemonique
Summary: Genderswap!Rachel: Ryan Berry loves Quinn Fabray and has accidentally gotten her pregnant, after this there have been a lot of things leading up to a huge fight between the two.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So this is based off of _We Make Plans, They Never Work Out Right, _I've been really into the whole Quinn and Ryan story and I wanted to build around it. This is also my first time writing fanfiction so it may be a little sloppy (I'm still learning the ropes here). It is set right after the couple has the baby and hands it over to Ryan's mother. I tried my best to keep a few things separate from the original. Also I'm going to try my best to detail everything so you guys know what's going on. Let me know what you think(: xx

* * *

Quinn packed up her things and prepared to move into Mercedes's house. She offered Quinn to live in her brother's room after he went off to college later that year when she was pregnant. However, Ryan insisted on Quinn living with him, so he could keep an eye on her and the baby. When Mercedes's family came over to help Quinn pack Ryan just sat in the living room practically paralyzed and waiting for all of them to leave so he could start grieving as soon as possible.

When everything was put inside of the moving van, Quinn went back inside to talk to Ryan just one last time before they both had to act like they didn't know each other.

"I'm all packed up" Quinn spoke as she played with the items she held in her hand.

"Good," Ryan responded emptily, "So why aren't you gone yet?" he asked.

The blonde sighed, "Because I had to tell you goodbye Ryan. I know that you can do this without me Ry, you've done it before."

Ryan started to tear up, "Can you please leave now, I have to call my father's and tell them of my loss" his voice began to crack.

Quinn made her way over to Ryan and placed her set of house keys and something unfamiliar in the palm of his hand.

She then placed a soft kiss on his forehead and then whispered, "Goodbye, because I love you." She then left the house closing the door behind her to leave Ryan alone with his thoughts.

Taking a deep breath in, the dark haired boy looked down to the palm of his hand for his eyes to find Quinn's house keys, and Lucy's hospital bracelet. Tears began to pour down his face as he stared at the only thing linking him to his baby girl.

He began to sob harshly, while clutching his hand to his heart as if it would stop the pain from spreading throughout his body.

* * *

A month had passed by the two grieving parents before they started to rebuild themselves (well really one of them). After having Lucy, Quinn had a major attitude adjustment which led her to go from HBIC to just a normal girl. Ryan on the other hand hadn't spoken to anyone in Glee Club, he took a musical vow of silence meaning he hadn't sung either.

He was hurt so badly that he didn't even try to argue with Mr. Schue about not receiving a solo at all that week. All he did was sit in the back of the choir room and listened, more than he ever had before.

It hurt Quinn to see him that way, but it was "for the best".

A few days later Ryan was approached by William McKinley's second HBIC, Santana Lopez.

Ryan walked over to his locker to put up his books, he'd just opened it when suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder.

"So I don't know if it's the bed head you've been sporting or the lack of words you've been spewing in Glee club, but I'm strangely turned on by you right now" Santana admitted .

Ryan raised an eyebrow as he put away his books, "What do you want Santana?" he asked.

"You," she answered, "I've tried just about every guy here and I think it's time for me to try a new flavor, a Berry flavor" she admitted while biting down on her bottom lip.

Ryan shook his head, "No thanks", he closed his locker door and walked away from the raven haired girl, only to have her follow him and throw him in the janitor's closet.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK SANTANA?" Ryan shouted.

"Let me break it down for you, Quinn dumped your ass HARD and I'm offering to pick up the pieces. I can make you forget all about that cold hearted bitch giving away your only child—"

"Don't" Ryan interrupted

"Look, all I'm saying is," Santana began to move closer to Ryan and with each step she took, she wanted him even more "I want you, and I want you bad and what I wantz I get" the girl stated firmly. "So why don't you think of that the next time you think about that washed up blonde Barbie" Santana made her way toward the door but was stopped by Ryan's tug on her arm.

Ryan wanted to get over everything that happened and there was his output. "_It's just meaningless_" he thought as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionlessly on the lips, Santana was so mesmerized his strength she didn't even notice. Their tongues fought for a while, but Ryan decided to let her do all of the work.

"Do you want to? Here?" Santana spoke between kisses, she was practically begging him for sex.

Ryan felt Santana's hands roam down to his crotch, her fingers danced on his zipper waiting for an answer. Everything felt so good, the kisses Santana placed on his neck, her warm body, and her soft lips, but she wasn't Quinn.

"Stop," Ryan exhaled, "we can't, I can't do this to Quinn" he proclaimed as he took her hands and shoved them away.

"Fine," Santana responded, "I'll wait, but I won't be so gentle like I was today" she spat.

Ryan checked his watch for the time, "It's three minutes until the bell" he stated as fixed his clothing. "Hey," Ryan grabbed her by the arm again, "don't tell anyone about this alright?" he said looking right into her eyes.

"Yeah" Santana replied haphazardly.

Ryan tightened his grip on Santana's bicep, "I mean it," he husked "not even Brittany."

The Latina then nodded before being pulled into a kiss. She then began to walk out of the closet just as the bell rang. Ryan followed behind her.

Quinn was just leaving her English class when she noticed Santana leaving the janitors closet, the blonde rolled her eyes "_Another quickie in the closet_" she thought, but what she saw next really caught her attention. Ryan Berry, the father of her child stepping out of the closet behind Satan herself.

Quinn stopped in the hallway and began to tear up as she saw the two escape from their little meeting in the closet, when Ryan caught a glimpse of Quinn he knew that is was too late.

"_Shit_" he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update, I was with my friend for a while. This chapter is gonna be very angsty and just yeah so hope you like it xx :) (p.s. if you have an ideas about the story that you want me to try to work in or have any questions feel free to PM me)

As soon as Ryan saw Quinn he made his most apologetic face.

"Quinn!" he called out as he walked toward her.

The blonde began to step back away from him and into other students passing through the halls on their way home, she then turned around and began running away from Ryan as if he were a serial killer. She then ended up in the girl's restroom and made her way all the way to the last stall, disregarding every girl in there she made her way all the way to the last stall and just fell apart. She sobbed harshly but quietly, she didn't want any of the girls to hear let alone see her when she was weak. They used to tower in fear of her glance and now they hardly even flinch.

Meanwhile Ryan was outside of the girl's restroom, "Quinn!" he shouted. "Come out so we can talk" he was so desperate to clarify what she just saw, he did the most courageous thing he could think of. He closed his eyes, held out his hand to push the door, and walked forward into the restroom. When he was inside he felt a pair of eyes on him so he decided to open his and look for Quinn. He looked around to see two girls standing in front of the sinks.

"Are you retarded er somethin?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah," the other one chimed in, "this is the girl's bathroom jerkoff."

Ryan rolled his eyes, he was in no mood to hear this. "Eat me" he responded, just then he heard a sob. He made his way past the girls and looked through every stall until he found her.

She was sitting down on the floor with her arms wrapped around herself for comfort.

He approached her with absolute delicacy. He made his way over to her slowly as she sobbed.

"Quinn," he tried gaining her attention, "babe, are you okay" he then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, Ryan then retracted his hand. "And don't call me babe either! You lost that privilege a long time ago Berry" she answered.

"Please, don't be upset" Ryan replied.

"How could I not be?" she answered before standing up and walking over to the corner, she began to pace back and forth still trying to process what it is that she saw. "I gave you time to rebuild yourself because I love you and instead you're fucking Santana in the janitors closet?" Quinn ran her fingers through her hair.

"I never said that I was having sex with Santana, Quinn. You broke up with me remember? Thus giving me time to do what I please. As far as sex goes, Santana and I aren't having it. We just have an understanding" Ryan responded.

"So this is my fault now?" she questioned him.

"No, just… don't be mad alright?" Ryan pleaded.

Quinn scoffed, "Yeah, because it's so easy for me to watch the person you love screw around with someone else."

The next few days were pretty rough, if Quinn wasn't trying to avoid Ryan before she sure was now. Ryan and Santana had been sneaking around for weeks. They would make out in closets and stairwells during class not to raise any suspicion. Ryan still wanted them to remain a secret, and made sure that Santana would keep that secret until she finally cornered him.

* * *

_Ryan drove over to Santana's for his weekly make out session when all of a sudden Santana developed some type of super strength and threw him into her room locking the door behind her._

_She turned around to face Ryan, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. The raven haired girl began to walk closer to him, with every step she took an item of clothing came off until she was finally down to her bra and underwear._

_"You either sleep with me, or I tell the whole school you've been sticking it to me for the past month" Santana spoke._

_Ryan just stared at her more confused than ever, either way he turned he lost. _

_"Please Santana, don't make me do this" he pleaded._

_Santana just stared for at least thirty seconds before Ryan finally decided what he was going to do._

_Ryan began to unbutton his shirt and his pants and jut laid flat on his back while Santana climbed on top of him getting herself into position and mentally preparing herself to be sexually destroyed. She slid off her underwear and grappled Ryan's cock and placed in as gently into her folds as possible. Ryan let out a small grunt, and Santana began to whimper. Santana rode him until she felt him cum inside of her. She rolled off of him and began to breath heavily "Wow" was all she could say for the next twenty minutes. Ryan sat up and began to think. He had done something he'd regretted ever since his and Santana's passionate kiss in the janitors closet. Now all he had to think about for the rest of his life is how Quinn would react if she found out, but what he was most upset about wasn't the sex. It was the fact that he actually loved it that bothered him the most._

_Ryan finally got clothed and went home, he walked up the stairs and into his room, locked his bedroom door, sat on his bed and began to cry._

_"What have I done" was his last thought of the night before crying himself to sleep._

* * *

A month had passed and Ryan began to miss Quinn more than anything in the world. He missed the scent of her, her beautiful smile, the crinkle in her nose when she'd laugh, and her smile which he hadn't seen in days.

Ryan stood by her locker waiting to get the chance to talk to her which he really wanted more than anything.

Quinn walked to her locker and saw who was standing there and walked straight passed it, leaving Ryan dazed and confused. He jogged after her until her finally caught up with her.

"Quinn!" he called out.

The blonde turned on her heels and faced the lost boy who used to be her boyfriend.

"What do you want Ryan?" she asked.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I-I want to be with you again Quinn."

"Are you delusional?"

"I know it's a long shot and we both know I screwed up, but just give me another chance Quinn I can make it up to you I promise."

Quinn sighed, why can't they just be together with no complications?

"Ryan, you know I love you, but you hurt me twice already and I don't know just how much of this I can take."

"I know that you're disappointed in me Quinn but I need you," he stepped closer "I need you in my life Quinn because you're all that matters to me. I couldn't stand to watch you leave my house that day, I acted like it didn't hurt but it did. This has been the worst three months of my life and not having you here by my side is just as bad as having Barbra Streisand not win a TONY for her performance in 'Funny Girl'" Ryan pleaded.

Quinn chuckled at Ryan's mention of Funny Girl, it's amazing how he could even fit that into that little speech.

"Ry, leaving you was one of the hardest things I've had to do and watching you fool around with someone else is the second" she then walked away to get to her Algebra class, leaving the shattered boy to himself once more.

Ryan began to walk after her, to see her off to her class. He'd made there and stood in the doorway as he watched her sit down at the table Tina and Mercedes's sat at He smiled watching her interact with the schools two biggest gossip hounds.

Quinn looked up to find him standing in the hallway, eyes fully on her. He waved and smiled, and just like that, she smiled and waved right back at him. It was a warm smile that just lightened Ryan's mood ten times more than what it had been lit. Quinn love that stupid boy, and even though he had hurt her, she still wanted him more than ever.


End file.
